The present invention relates to a new and improved dental appliance, and more particularly to a dental appliance from which both dentifrice and dental floss may be dispensed and utilized to clean teeth.
Dentists have long been recommending to their patients routine brushing and flossing of teeth to maintain the teeth clean and the gums healthy. Heretofore, dentifrice and dental floss have been sold in separate packages. In general, the dentists have promoted flossing and tooth brushing as separate care options. Brushing after every meal has been recommended for decades. Flossing daily has been recommended for decades. However, combining flossing and brushing has not been promoted together, nor has there been an appliance which would facilitate or make convenient the use of both at the same time.
Packaging for both dentifrice and dental floss has changed over the years. No package has been preferred by all.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved package for dentifrice and dental floss.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved dental appliance which promotes the use of brushing teeth with a dentifrice and using floss between the teeth as routine dental care after each meal.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved dental appliance which fosters the efficient use of both dentifrice and dental floss.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved package for dentifrice and dental floss which is inexpensive to manufacture and convenient to use.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved dental appliance having all of the above features.